Family portrait
by Djuro
Summary: Cat is falling apart. Tori and Jade are trying to help her. Cade/Cori/Jori/Catorade. No slash. Rated T for cursing etc. More chapters to come very soon. Read/review.
1. Are they arguing again?

Family Portrait

A loud knock was heard in the West residence. Jade made her way downstairs to see who it was. She was alone at home again. Her father was away on a business trip. Her stepmother followed him like a dog. She wondered who it was at 10 pm. When she opened the door, the annoyance was instantly swapped with sadness. Cat Valentine was standing in front of the door. Her make up was a mess. She was crying.

"Were they arguing again?" Jade asked softly. Cat just nodded her head. Silence was not something you would expect from her, but Jade knew better. Whenever the Valentines were arguing, Cat would run away. She hated arguments. That was probably the only thing she hated. But unfortunately, it became something regular in her life.

"It's okay. Come in." Jade told her and took her hand. She led Cat to the bathroom. Cat sat down on the bathtub while Jade slowly and gently removed the make up off Cat's face. After a few minutes, she was done.

"There. Now you don't look like a panda anymore." She said sympathetically.

"I love pandas!" Cat answered trough a sniff, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I know you do. So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Can we watch the Lion King?" Cat asked. She finally had stopped crying.

"Of course we can. Come." Jade helped Cat get up. "You go down and find the movie. I'll make the popcorn. Ok?" Cat nodded and they went down.

When Jade came into the kitchen, she placed the popcorn in the microwave. She took her phone and sent a text to Tori: _"Cat is my place. If her parents call, cover up for her pls." _Not even a minute later, she got an answer: _"Her parents again? Oh… Will do. Cya tomorrow?" _Jade simply answered with a _"Cya tomorrow"_ and put her phone away. She remembered when she and Tori finally became friends, or to be more accurate, Jade finally accepted Tori as the friend she always was:

_ Tori was walking down the hallway. It was late. She stayed at school to finish a project in the school theater. She was tired and simply wanted to go home. While she was placing some things in her locker, she heard something. Someone was crying. It sounded familiar. She went to the janitor's closet and opened the door. Inside she saw Jade, who was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Tori simply walked in and sat down next to Jade, facing the Goth. _

"_What do you want?" Jade spat, but her voice was weak. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Tori simply took her hand and squeezed it a bit. _

"_You are not alone." Tori simply said. It was then when she saw the cuts on Jade's wrists. Jade didn't even try to pull away. She was too weak, too tired. _

"_Why do you care?" _

_Tori did something she knew could backfire. But she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Jade and kissed her on the head. _

"_You are my friend Jade. You are my friend and you mean so much to me, to all of us. Why can't you just accept that?" Tori asked softly. Jade heard sincerity in Tori's voice. _

_Jade finally opened up to her that night. She and Tori went over to the Vega residence and Jade told her everything. She told her about her insecurities. How her parents divorced. How her father hates her. How her stepmother tries everything to get Jade away from her father. How the breakup with Beck was the straw that broke the camels back. Tori listened the whole time. When Jade was done, Tori placed her hands on Jade's cheeks and lifted her head so the Goth was looking her in the eyes. _

"_Next time you feel like crying, call me. No matter when, no matter why. I'm one ring away. Okay?" Jade answered with a nod and a smile. It was a genuine smile. She hugged Tori, something that was not Jade-like._

"_Thank you Tori. I'm sorry for…"_

"_Don't mention it. I forgot about it anyway." Tori interrupted her. From that day on, Tori and Jade were close friends. It took the others a while to understand what was going on, but they were happy themselves. _

Jades flashback was interrupted by the microwave. She took the popcorn and went over to the couch Cat was already sitting on. She sat down next to Cat and put the popcorn on the table. Cat started the movie and leaned on to Jade. Jade placed her arms around the small redhead. They would always cuddle like this when Cat was sad. Jade knew Cat liked it, and Jade liked it herself. Cat was like a sister to her after all. Halfway trough the movie, Cat fell asleep. Jade turned of the tv and woke her up.

"Hey, you fell asleep. Come on, let's go to bed. You must be tired."

Cat simply nodded and slowly got up. Jade gave her one of her pajamas. They laid down in Jade's bed. Cat snuggled to Jade, who put a hand over her friend.

"Good night. Don't worry, you are safe here." Jade told her.

"Good night, and thank you." Cat answered and immediately fell asleep.


	2. How is she?

As Tori was walking towards the West residence, she couldn't stop thinking about what is happening to Cat. Yesterday was the third time she covered up for her this month only. She was worried. Cat had been acting differently for quite some time now. Everybody had noticed. But whenever someone tried to talk to her about it, she would simply go back into being her usual self. Jade told her that it's because Cat's parents are arguing all the time. It makes sense. Cat hates when people are arguing around her. Hell, she fainted once when Beck and Jade got her into one of their arguments. She finally arrived at Jade's place. She sighted and knocked on the door, hoping that everything would be fine.

Jade woke up that morning without feeling rested at all. Cat must have had a nightmare or something because trough the night she would start crying or shaking. Jade was worried. She didn't know what to do. Cat wouldn't tell her what exactly happens at her home. After a while Jade stopped asking altogether. She believed that Cat would talk to her about it herself when she felt it was the right time. But seeing her be scared like this made Jade feel both angry and helpless. Angry at the Valentines for putting Cat trough all this, and helpless because there is nothing she can really do to help the little redhead. Right now Cat had her arms wrapped around Jade as she was sleeping peacefully. Jade didn't want to wake her up, but she couldn't stay in bed any longer. She slowly tried to remove Cat's arms from her, but Cat whimpered a second and held on even tighter. Jade hated that she had to do this. After another try, she removed Cat's arms enough so that she could slip out and replace herself with her pillow, which Cat was now hugging for dear life. Jade gave Cat a small kiss on the forehead and went downstairs to get something to drink. A nice morning coffee would do wonders.

Jade then heard the knock. She knew who it was. It was almost a routine by now. Cat comes to Jade. Tori covers for her. The 3 spent the weekend together to take Cat's mind of the situation at home. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. When she opened in she greeted Tori with a genuine smile, something the half Latina still had to get used to.

"Hey." Tori greeted her friend and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey." Jade greeted and hugged back. She was happy to see Tori. That girl had been her rock for quite some time now and Jade knew that she would still be that bitter, angry and scared girl if it hadn't been for Tori.

"You look tired, Jade." Tori said in a worried tone.

"Thanks for kindly saying I look like crap." The Goth answered. Tori simply rolled her eyes. She knew that as long as Jade stayed sarcastic, everything was fine.

"No, I mean you look like you barely slept at all. How is Cat?"

"She is upstairs, still sleeping. She was having a nightmare or something. I heard her whimpering every now and then. She even started shaking at one point." Jade said, her voice being full of sadness. Tori sighed.

"I wish she would tell at least one of us what is going on. I didn't sleep well either. I kept thinking about all this. It's like a big déjà vu to me." Tori said, shaking her head. Jade placed her hand on Tori's shoulder.

"She will. She just needs more time. I know how she feels…"

"I just want to be able to help her before it escalates, you know."

"Trust me, neither do I."

They then heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Cat came down, rubbing her eye and letting out a big yawn. She brightened up when she saw Tori standing there with Jade.

"Tori" she screamed and ran over to the younger Vega, giving her a big hug.

"Hey Cat. Did you sleep well?" Tori asked, although she knew the answer. Cat shook her head.

"No, not really, I had a nightmare. I don't like nightmares. One time I had a nightmare where some little kids ate me. And Robbie didn't help me. And then…", while Cat was continuing her story, Tori got an idea.

"Hey, Cat. Would you like us to have a picnic in the park with the others?"

"Yay! I love picnics." Cat said, jumping up and down from excitement.

Tori rolled her eyes while Jade just shook her head, a little smile forming on her lips.

"Come on, let's go make the sandwiches." Tori said, leading Cat into the kitchen.

While Cat and Jade were making sandwiches and Cat was telling Jade how her hair was the same color like that tomato, Tori texted Robbie, Andre and Beck to meet them in the park at 1 pm. She looked up and saw Cat laugh at Jade who hade a piece of salad in her hair. Jade then took the cereal that was standing on the table and fed Cat with it until she would stop laughing. Tori shook her head at them. They had fun there, in their own way. Tori just wished it would last, but she knew better…


	3. Sorry? Sorry!

They were all sitting in the park, enjoying the picnic the girls had brought with them. Andre was telling Tori and Beck about the new song he wrote and how a few record labels were actually interested in him. Robbie was at the lake with Cat, throwing rocks in the water or some bread at the ducks. Jade was sitting by herself in the shade the tree provided. She leaned on it and was writing something in her notebook. Every now and then she would look over at Cat, who was laughing at something either Robbie or Rex said. She still didn't understand why he was clinging to this puppet so much, but there probably was a reason. She was glad that Cat was having some fun.

"Do they even know what they are doing to her?" She wondered about the Valentines. Someone sat down next to her.

"You know, we all came here to have some fun and talk, so why don't you join us? Andre is excited like a little kid in a candy store. He might get signed by a big label." Tori told the young Goth.

"I'm sorry, but it's still a bit weird being close to Beck. We broke up only two months ago."

"Oh come on. You know him. He is always laid back and everything." Tori proceeded to do a bad Beck impression with her bad man voice. Jade rolled her eyes at the half Latina and let out a little laugh.

Beck and Andre were watching them from where they were sitting.

"Had anyone told me those two would become closest of friends, I would have sent them to my grandma's doctor." Andre said shaking his head. Beck let out a laugh at that comment.

"Well, it was about time. Jade never really hated Tori."

"It certainly seemed she did many times."

"Oh come on. She acts like that towards almost all of us."

"Yeah, almost all of us." Andre looked over at Cat, who was still throwing pieces of bread at the ducks.

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. That day when I didn't open the door. I still regret it." Beck sighed.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Beck looked over at Jade, who was still laughing at Tori's impersonation of himself.

"Do I really talk like that?" he asked Andre. Andre just patted his shoulder, leaving Beck confused.

"I miss him." The Goth said all of sudden. Tori just smiled at her friend. Her eyes and her voice were filled with sympathy.

"You two will get back together again. You always do."

"But…"

"No but or anything. You know I'm right, West." Tori said confidently.

"You know I'm right, West." Jade answered in her mock voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori answered frustrated.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Cat yell at Robbie about something.

"It was only a dream!" Robbie yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shot back at him.

"Alright! I'm sorry I didn't save you from those kids in your dream while they were eating you!" Robbie yelled.

"Would you save me now?"

"Um… I… Why should they eat me?" Robbie whined.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled and smacked him on the arm.

The others were just laughing. Cat was acting like her usual self. Jade looked on, her expression getting serious again. She was worried about Cat. Tori saw that. She placed her hand on Jades shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Come on, let's go sit with them." She nudged Jade.

"Uh. Alright…"

They all sat down and continued talking. It was getting late and everyone was ready to go home.

Jade was driving Cat home. They had school tomorrow. The car ride was silent. When they finally arrived at the Valentine residence, Jade spoke up:

"You don't have to go home if you don't want to. You can always stay with me. You know that."

"I know, but I have to go home. They are my parents Jade." Cat said. Her voice was serious. It lacked all the enthusiasm and happiness it usually possessed.

"Okay. But if anything happens, call me and I'll pick you up. Ok?"

"Kay." Cat said. She gave Jade a quick hug and got out of the car.

Jade drove home and Cat got into her house. She instantly went into her room. She heard them shouting at each other again. She didn't even try to listen what they were arguing about again. She took her earphones and listened to some music, trying to go back into her own world where everything was good and everyone was happy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. She jumped up and went downstairs. There she saw her father standing in shock. Behind him was a wet spot on the wall. Her mother had thrown a vodka bottle at him. She was drinking again. Cat was scarred. She saw her father grab his car keys and coat.

"That's it. I've had enough of your drunken ass." He yelled and left the house. Cat heard the car leave. He was gone again. This happened every now and then. He would be back soon. He always leaves for a few days, and then comes back. It was a routine by now. Cat glanced over at her mother, who had opened yet another bottle of liquor. Miss Valentine looked over at Cat, rage filling her face. She stormed over to Cat and slapped her as hard as she could, which grounded the small redhead.

"It's your fault! All this is your fault!" She yelled. Cat's eyes were tearing up.

"Mom… I'm…" She was cut off by the drunk woman.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't make it right Catherine! Because of you he left me again! Because of you I'm drinking! Because of you, Michael…" Cat couldn't take it anymore. She ran upstairs into her room and locked the door. She was crying, no, weeping openly by now. Guilt filled the young Valentine. It was all her fault. She knew that. Her mother told her that so often, it had to be true. Cat looked at her phone. Should she call Jade? No, she would worry too much. Tori? No, she wouldn't interrupt Tori's carefree life. She couldn't. She didn't deserve help. There was one friend she always relied on. For months now, he was her best friend. He savior when nobody else was there. She opened her diary. Inside she found the razor. She slowly lifted the skirt she was wearing, exposing the scars on her upper and inner thighs. She drew two cuts, which did their effect. She was slowly calming down again. She leaned back onto the wall and slid down, burying her face into her hands.


	4. Sadness and Fury!

This week had to be the worst of her life. Her mother got worse every day. It was now two bottles of vodka instead of just one. Her father wasn't back yet. He didn't even call once. He knew how much Miss Valentine blamed Cat, and yet he left her alone with her. Cat believed it was because he believed that himself. The yelling got louder every day. Cat tried to ignore it, but it hurts. It hurts when your own mother hates you.

Cat had been avoiding everyone that week. She didn't answer almost any messages. The only two she would answer were Jade's and Tori's, and that would always be a simple "I'm fine." It was the end of classes that week and Cat was placing her books in her locker. Tori was locking at her. She was worried, yet she didn't know how to approach Cat in this situation. She tried. She really did, but Cat either avoided her or acted as always. But now, when she thinks she is alone, her smile drops. Tori had to try something at least. She walked over to her redheaded friend.

"Hey Cat. Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Cat only shook her head. Tori's face dropped a bit. She could see that something was wrong. Hell, everyone knew that something was wrong.

"Cat, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all week…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cut her off, but the energy she always had in that statement wasn't there. She seemed tired, burned out.

"What I mean is, you've been avoiding us all week. Cat, I'm worried. If something is wrong, you can always talk to me." Cat stood the silent, her eyes on her feet, her skirt, more precisely. She was thinking about telling Tori, simply showing her the cuts and pour her heart out to her. But she couldn't. She didn't want to. She deserved all this. It was her fault after all.

Tori looked at Cat and sighed sadly. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, if I did something and you don't trust me, I'm sorry. But at least talk to someone. I can see that something is wrong. You know that Jade would tell you the same thing."

Cat looked at Tori. She saw the concern in Tori's eyes. She felt bad for worrying Tori, but she didn't deserve help. She needed to tell her something so Tori would quit asking.

"It's just my parents are arguing all the time. It makes me a bit sad, but it's nothing too bad. I'm fine." She said and faked a smile as well as she could.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know. Okay?"

"Kay-kay." Cat said before hugging Tori around the waist. Tori wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Cat pulled away after a moment.

"I have to go home. It's already late. Can you give me a ride?" Cat asked, her puppy face mode already on. Tori just smiled.

"Of course I can. Let's go." Tori answered and they left. The ride was quiet. Tori didn't push it any further. She knew that Cat would tell her when she was ready. Tori also knew that what Cat had told her was not the complete truth, but for now, she would let her be. They finally arrived at the Valentine house.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." Cat said and left. Tori drove away to her home. She needed to be patient. It would be hard, but she had to do it for Cat's sake.

When Cat entered the house, she was shocked. The house was a complete mess. The furniture was moved around; there were empty bottles all around the floor. Miss Valentine was laying on the couch, drunk as hell.

"Mom?" Cat called her. She was worried. What if her mother finally overdid it? Was she ok?

She got her answer quickly. Miss Valentine got up. Her balance was not the best. She looked over at Cat. Her eyes were filled with rage.

"5 days. 5 days since your father left me here alone with you! I don't know if there is a worse punishment than this. Being left here to rot with the retard I have to call daughter. Tell me, why didn't you die that day? Why did you take Michael away from me? Why?" She yelled. Cat was silent. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't answer anything. She didn't know what to answer.

"You took him away on purpose, didn't you? You always hated your brother. He was the smart one, the good one. Not like you." She grabbed Cat by the hair and started pulling. Cat screamed in pain. "I wish you were dead! I wish it had been you that day! Why didn't you die? Why? Tell me why!" She yelled at her and pushed her into the wall. Cat was crying. She was struck by guilt more than ever now. It was her fault. He came to pick her up. If it hadn't been for her, her brother would still be alive.

"I'm sorry mom. I know it's my fault. I wish myself I had died instead of him." Cat said trough sobs and ran up into her room.

What no one realized is that someone had heard everything. Jade came over to Cat's place to return the history book Cat had given Jade two weeks ago. Jade wanted to give it back to her since Monday, but Cat had been avoiding them. She intended to speak to Cat a bit too. Maybe even plan the weekend for them. When she arrived at the door and intended to knock, she heard the argument taking place. The first thing she felt was anger. She couldn't believe what she heard. How can anyone blame Cat for Michael's death? How can a mother call her own kid all these names? How can she say to her own child that she wished she had died instead of someone else? But just as Jade was ready to kick the door down, she heard Cat's answer. The moment she heard that, her heart broke. She dropped the book she was carrying. She started running. She could barely see anything because of the tears. After a little while she was in front of the Vega house. She knocked like crazy, still trying to catch her breath. She heard a "I'll be right there." Good, Tori was home. After what seemed an eternity, Tori finally opened the door, her expression changing to shock as soon as she saw her crying friend.

"Jade! What happened?" She asked in shock, placing a hand on Jades back. The Goth was still trying to catch her breath. She spoke trough quick draws.

"Cat… argument… her mother… brother…" Jade managed to utter out.

"What?" Tori asked, more confused than before. Finally Jade managed to formulate a normal sentence.

"I was just at Cat's place to bring her back the history book. I heard them argue. I heard what her mother said to her. Tori, her mother is blaming her for Michaels dead. And Cat is blaming herself too. Please, we have to get there before she does something stupid." Jade cried out. Tori's expression became a mixture of shock and fury.

"Wait in the car." She said and ran upstairs. She grabbed Trina's car keys and a big sports bag. She got in the car, where Jade was already waiting and they drove off.

The ride was hectic. Tori was filled with anger while Jade seemed to be close to breaking herself. After 5 minutes they were in front of the Valentine's house.

"Jade, listen to me. We are going to get in there, get Cat and her things and then leave. You and her will stay at my place." Jade nodded, still crying.

"Listen, we have to be strong these few minutes. For Cat!" Tori said. Jade looked at her friend and slowly calmed down. It's good they were all actors, so hiding emotions was something they were really good at. They got out and went into the house. They ignored the mess the house was and went straight upstairs. The opened the door to Cat's room. Jade almost lost it again, while Tori got even angrier than before at Miss Valentine.

Cat was sitting in the corner of her room, the blade in her hand and a fresh wound on her thigh. She looked up and saw her friends. She was stunned. She didn't say a word, but her expression said more that a million could describe. It was a mixture of shock, shame, but mostly fear. Tori opened Cat's closet and slowly started placing Cat's things in the gym bag. Jade in the meantime took away Cat's blade and led the smaller girl to the bathroom. She sat her down on the bathtub and took out the first aid kit. She slowly bandaged Cat's leg. No words were spoken. A minute later all three girls were outside in the first floor. Finally Cat spoke up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Tori placed her hand on Cat's shoulder.

"You are coming with us. We won't let anybody hurt you ever again." Tori said softly. Cat looked over at Jade, who nodded in support of Tori's statement. They went downstairs, but before they could get out, Miss Valentine appeared next to them.

"Where do you think you are going?" the drunk woman asked. Tori didn't even look at her; she didn't want to waste a single moment on that shame of a woman.

"We are taking her with us. You hurt her enough." Tori answered in a cold voice. Miss Valentine looked over at her daughter.

"I hurt her? I hurt her? She is the reason Michael is dead! She is the reason Walter left me. Take her! I should have gotten rid of her sooner. Maybe then that little retard wouldn't have ruined my life. That little whore. That sl…" She was cut off with a right hook that floored the drunk woman. If looks could kill, Miss Valentine would be dead in a moment. Jade's glare was the scariest thing anyone probably had ever seen. She was mad.

"Shut the fuck up you drunk bitch! It's not her fault you are a drunken waste of air! It's your responsibility! You are the mother! You hurt your daughter and drove your husband away yourself! Get a fucking grip and take responsibility instead of blaming your angel of daughter!" Jade growled at the drunk woman, who was in shook. Cat couldn't believe what she heard. This was the first time since Michael's death someone stood on her side against her mother. Jade took Cat's hand and led her to Tori's car. They got in and drove off. The worst part was finally over.


	5. Thank you, I love you

The atmosphere in the car was the one of relief. Tori was driving while Jade was comforting the crying Cat in the backseat. Tori would glance every now and them at her two friends. Jade spoke up after a few minutes.

"I suggest we stay at my place. My dad is never home anyway and we won't have to deal with Trina." Jade said. The Trina comment made Tori laugh a bit.

"Kay. I'll drop you off at your place and then I'll quickly go home to get some things."

"Deal." Jade told Tori and focused back on the crying redhead next to her.

"Shhh. Everything is okay. We are here. She won't hurt you anymore." Jade said, never letting go of Cat.

They finally arrived at the West residence. Jade took the bag with Cat's things, took Cat's hand and led her inside. After they entered the house, Tori laid back into her seat for a minute. It was a rough day. But at least she knew what was going on with Cat. She would talk to her later. She started the car and drove home.

Jade led Cat upstairs into her room. She dropped the bag on the floor and turned over to face Cat. She placed two fingers under Cat's chin so she would face her. Cat's eyes were full of hurt, sadness and guilt.

"Do you realize how scared I was? When I heard your mother yell at you, I ran as quickly as I could to Tori's place. Thank god she was home. If she wasn't, I don't know how I would have reacted." Jade said softly. Cat wasn't able to look at Jade out of shame. She lowered her gaze.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jade asked softly. "Did I do something? Why don't you trust me anymore?" Cat shook her head no. "Then why?"

"Because I don't deserve help." Cat said weakly. Jade felt her heart break again. Miss Valentine's words had seemingly been branded into Cats brain.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because mom was right. It's all my fault." Cat said, this time louder and with more confidence.

"Cat, it's not…"

"You don't understand Jade." Cat cut her off. "It's all my fault! Michael is dead because of me. If I hadn't asked him to pick me up that day he would still be alive. Had I found another ride or simply walked home that one time, that drunk driver would never have hit us, and Michael wouldn't have…" Cat's last words died in her. She was crying again. Jade moved a bit closer, but Cat instantly took a step back.

"Because of Michael's death, mom started drinking. She hadn't been drinking for 15 years until then. Because of her drinking, she and dad would argue all the time. After every argument, he would be gone for a few days. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I started coming to you every time they argued. I simply couldn't hear it anymore. I wanted to be somewhere I felt safe and loved again." Cat said and looked back at Jade.  
"When you dropped me of at home on Sunday, they were arguing again. My dad left that night and didn't come back. He didn't call. He just left me with her. He wouldn't do that if he didn't believe it was my fault. And all this happened because I called him that damn day to pick me up from school. So how is it not my fault Jade? How?" Cat said trough her sobs. She put her hands on her face to hide the tears.

Jade was crying herself. She had no idea that Cat was guilt ridden like this.

"What do you think would Michael tell you if he was here?" Jade asked Cat, who looked at her, confused.

"Do you think he would blame you? Or let your parents blame you for this?"

"I… I don't know…" Cat answered weakly.

"Yes, yes Cat you do." Jade said trough her own sobs. "You know that he wouldn't blame you. I knew him. You were always his little sister who he would protect from everyone and everything. He loved you more than anyone else in this world. If he could see you like this, he would have taken your side." Cat shook her head. She was confused. She didn't know anymore. Jade wrapped her arms around her.

"No one can blame you. You don't deserve any of those things your mother did to you. You are the sweetest and nicest person in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. From now on I'll protect you like Michael always did." Jade said in a non-Jade like soft, caring voice. Cat looked up at her.

"Cat, you are like a sister to me. You were always there for me when I had my moments, so let me help you now." Cat left a smile form on her face. It was a genuine smile after such a long time. After all this abuse, cursing and blaming, Cat felt safe and loved again. She hugged the Goth as tight as she could.

"Thank you Jade. I love you." Jade was smiling herself now. She knew that it would take time, but Cat would be okay again.

At the same time Tori had arrived home and packed some things. As she was going down, she saw her dad in the kitchen, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you moving out?" He asked with a confused expression.

"No." Tori smiled. "A friend had some family issues so I want to keep an eye on her."

"Can I know who and what happened?"

"Cat was abused by her mother and Jade and I went to pick her up. Her mother was drinking heavily, so we got her things and now she will stay with Jade and me at Jade's place. I simply want to keep an eye on her." Tori explained.

"Oh, wow. Wait." He took out his wallet and picked some money and handed it towards Tori." Here. If you need more, just let me now."

"Thanks dad. I'm glad you understand."

"Understand? Tori, I'm proud of you." Tori was surprised by that statement.

"What for?" she asked, still confused.

"You are helping a friend who really needs it. You decided to act. You did something instead of just being all talk or letting other do it. How can I not be proud?" Tori went over and gave her dad a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just tell me if you need something." He said and kissed her on the head. She was really happy. She had a great family unlike her two best friends. She had caring parents and a sister who she loved, although Trina would drive her crazy from time to time. Tori then noticed a different expression in her father's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered why it isn't Trina who moves out of the house for a few days. I guess life really isn't fair."


	6. It's been a long day

Tori woke up in a guest room of the West house. She went downstairs to get something to drink. To her surprise, she saw a certain Goth already doing the same thing. She slowly walked down and leaned on the wall.

"Hey." She said, making the Goth almost jump out of her own skin.

"Vega, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jade yelled at her, yet not to loud. After all, Cat was finally asleep.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. That was for all those mind games in the past." Tori laughed. Jade finally calmed down.

"So? Can't sleep and decided to scare the living shit out of me?"

"No. I only wanted something to drink. The scaring the living shit out of you was spontaneous." She answered with a smirk. Jade's expression changed from annoyance into sadness. Tori noticed it, and went to the living room to sit down on the couch, crossing her legs Indian style. She patted on the place in front of her. Jade sat down.

"Now, talk to me." Tori said softly.

"I… I just feel bad, that's all." Jade sighed.

"Why do you feel bad? You didn't bury Rex somewhere again?" Tori asked. She wouldn't help Robbie search for him this time. Not again.

"No." Jade smiled a bit at the memory. "It's just… In the past, whenever something was wrong, Cat somehow knew. She is a lot smarter than people think. I never could hide anything from her. No matter how much I tried to push everyone away, she never let me. She always knew when I was either sad, angry or anything. I would always call her after my dad had yelled at me or after Beck and I had an argument. She was always there. She always had a smile for me and had time to listen to me." Tori looked at Jade. She understood where this was going. Jade continued.

"You know what I did to thank her? Nothing. I never did a thing. I didn't even thank her every time. I was simply trying to be that tough chick that didn't need anyone. I insulted her because of her comments. I ignored her when Beck and I were together. I was always a bitch towards her, and yet she always cared about me. And now that she is the one going trough hell, where am I? I didn't even know what's wrong. No wonder she never told me. Why would she? What did I do to earn her trust? I'm such a lousy friend…" Jade said with a voice filled with grief. Tori took Jade's hand and got the Goth's attention.

"She did trust you. Otherwise she wouldn't have been here every time. And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have picked her up earlier. What matters is that you are here for her now, not what you did in the past. I'm sure Cat would agree with me." Tori said while gently squeezing Jade's hand.

"I guess…" Jade answered. Tori let go of Jade's hand.

"You know. I feel guilty myself at times. Even before this." Tori said, surprising the Goth.

"What? Why? You are the one who helps everyone. Hell, you even made a softy out of me."

"It's not because of that. I always had it easy. You told me that yourself more than once. I have a great life. My parents love me. I got to Hollywood Arts because I was lucky that Trina's tongue had swollen up. For some reason all the teachers like me and for quite a while I was getting all the leads. Everything in life has been given to me. I barely did anything to really earn it. And then there are people like you and Cat. Life gives you hell, and then someone like me appears who doesn't have a single worry in his life, and takes things away from you. Hell, you hated me because of this." Tori said. Her voice didn't have it's usual confidence. Jade knew that a part of that guilt came from the fact that Jade herself had told Tori many of those things. But she never really meant them. She just needed and excuse for herself. For a long time, it were always the other who were to blame.

"Tori. You can't blame yourself for those things. I know I always threw those things at you, but I was immature. You are talented and deserve everything you got. I really mean that."

"Thank you."

"Today, we accomplished something. We finally got Cat away from that drunk." Jade said, her voice finding some of its old security.

"Yeah. I'm happy about that myself. You know. I always try to help you guys because of the fact that I have it easy. I maybe don't have the experience of going through these things myself, but I do have three things I can always offer: An ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, and a warm hug when you need it." Tori said. Jade just smiled.

"That was so cheesy. But thank you. Without you, who knows how I would have ended and how Cat would have gone trough this. You are a great friend." Jade said. There was no sarcasm. She meant it. And a compliment like this from Jade is something to be proud of.

What they didn't know is that a certain redhead had woken up and was listening the whole time. When she heard them get up, she went back to Jade's room and laid down. Jade laid down herself. Cat waited for a minute, and when she thought that Jade fell asleep, she got up. She walked over to the quest room Tori was sleeping in. Cat slowly opened the door, got in, slowly closed it again and laid down next to Tori. She placed a kiss on Tori's forehead and cuddled closer to Tori, who placed a hand around her smaller friend.

Just as Cat was about to fall asleep, she heard Tori say something.

"Why did you lie to me?" Tori asked softly. Cat turned around so she could look at Tori, who was wide awake the whole time.

"I… I thought I deserved all this…" Cat answered.

"Do you still think that now?"

"No. Jade and I talked and I realized that I can't blame myself for this. I hope you didn't worry too much."

"Oh, I was worried. I was always trying to figure out I way how to ask you about it, but you always managed to dodge it."

"I know. I'm sorry." Cat said sadly. Tori leaned her forehead against Cat's.

"Don't worry. I'm just happy you are okay now. Now let's sleep. It's been a long day."

"Kay kay. Good night Tori. And thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night." Tori said and closed her eyes. Cat snuggled a little closer to Tori and they fell asleep that way. Meanwhile, Jade had noticed that Cat had gotten up. She went to Tori's room and saw them there. She smiled at the view and went back to bed herself. It was a long day. But from now on, things would become better.


	7. It's your fault!

_Cat was standing in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. She was waiting for her brother. It was already late, and she was tired from school that day. The only reason she stayed there was because Robbie and Beck had both roles in a play that night and she wanted to support her friends. She finally recognized her brother's car approaching her. He stopped right next to her and rolled down the passenger side window._

"_A free ride home? Please jump in." He joked. _

"_Oh, thank you kind sir." She laughed back and sat down in the passenger seat. She put on her seatbelt while her brother drove out. _

"_So? How was the play?" _

"_It was good. Beck and Robbie were great. You should have come and seen them."_

"_Yeah, I wish I could have, but I just came back from work myself."_

"_How was your first day at work? You like it there?"_

"_It was great. You know I love working with make up and special effects."_

"_Yeah, I know. You would always steal mom's make up and make some scars on my face." Cat laughed. _

"_Oh my, I still remember how she would always shout at us. But who cares. We had fun."_

"_We? You mean you had fun. I was always blamed although I never did anything." _

"_Oh don't be like that sis. You were always excited when I asked you to be the model. How many times did you ask me when I would make you scary again?"_

"_Yeah, yeah… I was a kid. You can't blame me for being childish then."_

"_Whatever. But thanks to you I got enough practice, so I finally can work my dream job. You should see what I can do with real budget."_

"_How about I come to work with you one day?" _

"_I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that."_

"_Please?" she baby talked._

"_No. Don't do that. You know I have to give in when you do that!" he whined._

"_Please!" she baby talked again and made a puppy face._

"_Damn it! Fine! You win this time. I'll take you with me one day."_

"_Yay!" she cheered. _

"_Not fair. Not fair at all." He shook his head. She would always do that to make him give in. And it always worked. She knew that. _

"_Oh, don't be lake that. I know that I'm your favorite sister."_

"_Cat, you are my only sister." He looked at her._

"_My point exactly." She answered with a laugh. _

"_Whatever. Wouldn't change you for anything anyway." he said as he stopped at the red light. It was two more blocks and they were home. The light turned green again and he continued._

"_Michael! Watch o…" she was cut off by a loud bang. A car had run over the red light and hit the driver side of their car. The car was going fast, way too fast. Cat only saw blood, but it wasn't hers. She looked at her brother. It was a view she would never forget. She tried to say his name, but she couldn't. After a few seconds, everything became dark. _

_The next thing she heard were beeping sounds. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the headache she had. She didn't know where she was at first. Then she remembered. The car crashing into them. Michael! Where was he? She looked around the room she was in. She pushed the button to call the nurse. She came trough the door and over to Cat. _

"_Hey. Don't worry, you are in a hospital. You were passed out for a while." The nurse said and went over to the door and waved at someone. Cat saw her parents come in. Her mother was in tears while her dad had a concerned look on his face himself. They sat down next to the bed._

"_Hey honey, how are you?" Mr. Valentine asked._

"_My head hurts." She answered. She noticed the needle in her arm. "What happened? Where is Michael?"_

"_You were hit by a car. The driver was drunk, but had only minor injuries. Michael is having a surgery. It will all be ok. Don't worry." He said as he patted her hand. Miss Valentine was silent the whole time. Then a doctor came into the room. The couple went right over to him. His expression was sad. He told them something. Cat only understood the "I'm sorry." _

"_Sorry about what?" she wondered. She saw her mom drop to her knees, crying out a loud "NO!" Mr. Valentine started chocking up himself. He helped his wife up. Suddenly, they turned over to her. _

"_It's your fault!" they said in unison. Cat shook her head._

"_I didn't… I…"_

"_It's your fault!" the doctor joined in with them. _

"_It's your fault!" they repeated together again and again, louder and louder. Cat shook her head. _

"_NO!" she screamed._

"No!" Cat sat up. It was only a dream, a nightmare. A nightmare that had been haunting her since that day. She looked around her, remembering where she was. She finally remembered. She leaned her head onto her palms and started crying. Tori woke up, hearing the redhead cry.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Tori asked, concern filling her voice. Cat turned her head to look at Tori. She fell right onto her, sobbing into her friends' neck.

"Cat?"

"I… I had that nightmare again." Cat sobbed.

"What nightmare?"

"About the accident. I saw it all again Tori. I saw my brother die. I saw the doctor tell my parents. And then they all… they all…" Cat cried out.

"Shhh. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Tori softly said as she tightened the grip around Cat.

"They turned to me and yelled "It's your fault!" again and again."

"Oh Cat…" Tori answered sadly. Cat cried herself to sleep again. Tori didn't let go of her. This one time, she really didn't know if she could help.


	8. How dare you!

The morning was everything but a pleasant one for Tori. She didn't even dare to blink after Cat had woken up. She kept an eye at her the whole time; ready to wake her up as soon as necessary. She had never seen her friend like that. She could not imagine the horrors Cat saw in that dream, memory, whatever it was. Cat cried for an hour before finally succumbing to sleep, while she simply didn't know how to help. Now Tori is sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some morning show and drinking some coffee. She felt helpless, something she had never felt before. She was used of having control. Be the master of every situation. But this time it was different. This wasn't something Tori or Jade could solve. She sighed and leaned her head back. She heard someone come down the stairs. Did Cat wake up? Maybe she should have stayed upstairs. A boulder fell from her shoulders when she saw that it was Jade.

"Hey. Why are you awake at 6:30 am on a Saturday?" Jade raised an eyebrow at her friend. She knew Tori wasn't a morning person like herself.

"Cat came to me after we talked earlier." Tori said.

"Yeah, I saw the two of you asleep. You looked so cute. I almost threw up." Jade joked, earning a weak smile from Tori.

"Cat had a nightmare. She woke up and looked as if she had seen a ghost." Tori sighed. "She cried herself to sleep again, but I didn't know what to say. I just held her until I got up. I don't know what to do." Tori groaned. Jade sat next to her on the couch, coffee in hand.

"She was dreaming about the accident again, wasn't she?" Jade asked, but by her voice Tori understood that Jade already knew the details.

"Yeah. She said she saw the accident again and then woke up in the hospital. Her…"

"Her parents and the staff said that it was her fault in unison. I know." Jade cut her off, sighing after finishing her sentence.

"What should we do?" Tori looked over at Jade. Jade's face was as cold as always.

"The only thing we can, and that is being there for her."

"But, what about her nightmares?" Tori asked the Goth. Her voice was filled with desperation. Jade looked at Tori, her face turning from coldness to empathy.

"Tori, I know you want to help her. But right now, she needs time. Not half a day ago, her mother was telling her all this. It will take time for her to heal." Jade answered. Her voice was soft. She knew that this was important to Tori. "Nobody would be happier than me if we could just tell her once that everything is fine now and she would believe it. I know from experience that such things haunt you for a long time. And that is what she needs: time. And while she is recovering from all that, we can only make sure she doesn't slip back." Jade's words were secure. She knew that she was right. She had been there. When you believe something for a long time, you can't just forget it in a day. You can't simply change your mind about it, no matter if it is true or not. She also knew that Tori and her could help Cat. Tori was the calm one who could handle difficult situations while Jade was the experienced one who can sympathize with Cat.

Tori nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

"And you really think that time will heal all of her scars?" Tori asked, looking up at the Goth.

"I know it will. Now stop worrying about things out of our control. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, how about the three of us go out tonight? You know, karaoke, dancing, whatever?" Jade changed the topic. Some fun would do them all good. They needed to let some steam off anyway.

"That's a great idea. Nozu?"

"Sure, why…" she got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Is your dad back?" Tori wondered. Jade shook her head as she got up-

"No, he is gone until the end of the month." She said and opened the door.

She could not believe who was standing in front of her.

"Mr…. Mr. Valentine?"

"Good morning Jadelyn. Is my daughter here?" the tall man asked. He looked tired.

"How dare you!" Jade spat at the older man, surprising him.

"I'm sorry?" he was surprised. Jade got only angrier.

"First you leave her with that drunk all by herself, and know after being gone for almost a week, you show up? What do you want?" Jade growled. In her eyes, he was as much to blame as his wife. The older man looked down.

"I know what I did was wrong. I just wanted to make sure Catherine was safe." He answered weakly. He felt bad. Tori walked to the door, shocked at the man she saw.

"Mr. Valentine?" she uttered. Now she understood why Jade was yelling at someone.

"Hello Victoria." He greeted her and turned his look back to Jade.

"I came home yesterday night. I found my wife passed out on the floor. She is in the hospital now. When I couldn't find Catherine anywhere I called the police. Luckily Victoria, your dad answered the call. He told me what you girls did. Thank you for getting her out of there." Tori felt sympathy for the man. Jade was another story tough. She saw in him something she had experience with, and that was a lousy father who rather ran away than dealt with family issues.

"Yes, she is here, and yes, we got her away from your wife. But if you think we will let her get back there, you are dead wrong!" Jade responded. Tori put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"She is upstairs, still sleeping. She needs to rest. We will bring her to the hospital later." Tori said calmly, while Jade cursed under her breath.

"Thank you again." He sincerely said, turning his look back to Jade. "Jadelyn, you and my daughter have been best friends for years. I knew that she was with you every time she ran away. I wasn't worried because of that reason. I know that I screwed up, big time. Lisa and I will go into therapy. She needs to get control of her drinking and I need to finally face the problems. I know you hate us for what we did, any you have every reason to. I hate myself, trust me. But I need a favor from you, and you too Tori. Please, while we get back control of our lives, keep an eye on my daughter. I fully understand that she doesn't want to go home. She can stay wherever she feels good. But please, don't let her do anything stupid. She suffered enough already." He said, a single tear sliding down his check. He wiped it away and went back to his car, driving off. Tori and Jade stood there, an inner conflict within both of them if they should feel sorry for him or jump at his throat.

"When she wakes up well tell her." Jade finally spoke up.

"I agree. She needs to know." Tori said and went back to the couch, dropping into it and placing her feet on the table. "At least they will get therapy. Maybe Cat should join them." Tori wondered.

"I don't know. That is her decision. Come; let's go get something to eat." Jade pulled Tori up by the hand.

"In our pajamas?" Tori looked at her.

"Who gives a damn? We aren't going to church or anything." Jade said and went outside, Tori following her.


	9. Because of you!

Cat felt everything but well at this moment. When Jade and Tori told her about her dad's visit she didn't know if she should be happy or angry at the man. She didn't have time to think about it tough, because the news of her mother being in a hospital was enough to drown the anger. They were now in Tori's car, driving to the hospital. Cat was silent the whole time, which only meant one thing, she was worried, and the girls knew that.

"I know you are worried, but she will be fine." Jade said as she looked back the redhead from the passenger seat. Cat let out a sigh.

"I know she will, but what am I going to tell her? What if she yells at me again or…"

"Cat, Jade and I are going to wait for you in the hall. If she does anything, just go outside." Tori cut her off, knowing where this was going.

"Vega is right. We can leave whenever you want, but you need to see her." Jade assured, giving Cat a little smile.

"Kaykay. Thank you both. For everything."

"Everything for you." Jade answered and Tori nodded in response, making Cat smile a little.

After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital. Cat hated them, especially since they locked her in one time and put those cubes on her hand. Thank god the others got her out. They went inside and into the elevator. 8th floor. She got more and more nervous, but she knew she had to do it. She slowly walked towards the room her mother was in and stopped.

"We will stay right here until you come outside." Tori told her and sat down on one of the chairs, Jade leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Kay." Cat whispered. She took one deep breath and opened the door. Mr. Valentine was sitting on a chair next to the bed in which Ms. Valentine was lying. She didn't have any VI's or anything.

"Catherine, you came." Mr. Valentine lit up and walked over to his daughter, kneeling down and hugging her. Cat was taken back by such a gesture. She couldn't remember the last time her father had shown such care for her.

"I'm here daddy." She responded and looked over at her mother. Ms. Valentine held her hand over her mouth and started trembling. Tears started flowing down her face. Cat was confused and looked back at her father.

"Is mommy okay?" she asked, confusion on her face. Mr. Valentine choked up himself as he sat back on the chair.

"She is fine. She just had blood poisoning from all the alcohol. She can go home in a day or two. The doctors just want to be sure." He responded, holding his wife's hand. Cat still didn't come closer to the bed. She didn't know what to expect from her mother, who still wouldn't look at her.

"Why are you crying?" Cat asked softly, like nothing in the past months had ever happened. Ms. Valentine finally looked at her daughter, into her brown eyes. She saw the pain, hurt and guilt that had been stored there in the past months; all that because of her drinking.

"Catherine… I'm so sorry." The older woman said trough her tears. Cat was shocked. This is the first time in 9 months her mother had spoken to her without bashing, insulting or accusing her.

"Walter told me what happened. I swear I don't remember. I honestly swear I don't remember I did any of that. It's just… Drinking made it easier for me." She sobbed again.

"It didn't make it any easier for me." Cat answered with a neutral tone, making Ms. Valentine look away. Mr. Valentine decided to speak up.

"Catherine, we understand that you are mad at us. You have every reason to be. I'm sorry for leaving every time. I was a coward. I'm sorry you had to deal with all this. I…"

"Do you even know what you did to me?" Cat cut him off, anger taking over. "Do you know how I feel right now? You yelled at me, blamed me for everything. You hurt me in every way possible. I have nightmares to this day about the accident. I have to watch him die every night while I had to take your shit every day. And now you tell me you are sorry? What do you expect me to do? Yell "okay!", clap my hands and be all happy as if this never happened. Well as much as I would love to forget all this, I can't! I simply can't! And all this is thanks to you!" Cat yelled at them, tears running down her cheek. Mr. and Ms. Valentine looked away in shame. They wished someone had confronted them like this before. They had no idea it would have such an impact on her only remaining child.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." Miss Valentine said weakly." I know you hate us right now. But we want you to know two things. Your father and I are going to get therapy. We should have done it earlier, I know, but we were both running away from all this. We want to be a family again, and we would not be a family without you honey. I hope you can forgive me one day for all those things I said. But none of them is true. Not a single one. I understand if you don't want to come home. How could you." She said calmly, yet never looking at her daughter. Mr. Valentine took over.

"I hope that too. If you need anything, let me know. The last thing I want to happen now is for you to be without money or a roof over your head."

"I have enough money for now, and I am staying over at Jade's place. I need time myself to deal with all this. You really hurt me, but I forgive you. You are my parents and I love you both, but I need time." Cat replied, her voice calm this time. She felt some relief, especially when her mother said that none of those accusations were true.

"Thank god she has such good friends." Mr. Valentine told his wife. She smiled a bit.

"Yes, she does. And Jadelyn has a good punch for a young woman." She joked.

"Yes, I really do." Cat told herself silently, thanking god that Jade and Tori are part of her life.

The two girls were waiting outside while Cat was still talking to her parents.

"Hey." The both turned around and saw Andre standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tori wondered.

"My grandma has to see her doctor every three weeks, so I brought her over. Just to check if she is okay, well as okay as she can get. What are you two doing here?"

"Well… we…"

"We are waiting for Cat. She is visiting her mom." Jade answered, cutting Tori off. She knew that Tori would need an eternity to tiptoe around it.

"Well, thank you for letting me finish." Tori told her sarcastically.

"_Thank you for letting me finish."_ Jade mocked, smirking at Andre who had to prevent himself from laughing.

"Seriously guys. I don't talk like that!" she wined.

"Nice one Jade. But why is Miss Valentine here?"

"Blood poisoning. She has been drinking too much."

"So it's true. Now a lot makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Steward, my neighbor, works in the same company as Miss Valentine. She told me once that she had been fired for showing up drunk more than once. She must have done something to Cat too. Cat's not herself for a while now." Andre said. Jade knew he expected an answer now.

"She was. Since Michael died she blamed Cat for it. Tori and I got her away from home just yesterday. We are staying at my place for now. We need to keep an eye on her."

Andre raised an eyebrow at Jade. She pulled up her sleeve and showed the scars to Andre. He understood immediately.

"I get it. Keep her safe, and call me if I can help somehow."

"Andre! I'm done here. Get me away from all those people I don't know!" His grandmother yelled. He just shook his head.

"I got to go. See you two." He greeted them and left. Just as he left, Cat came out of her mother's room. Jade and Tori stood up.

"Hey, how did it go?" Tori asked and placed her hand on Cat's shoulder.

"It went okay. They apologized and offered me to come back home, but I would like to stay with the two of you for now. If I can." She said and looked over at Jade. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"What a stupid question. Of course you can. I wouldn't have let you go home anyway." Jade said with a smirk. Cat smiled herself and hugged Jade around the waist. Jade hugged her back and rested her head on Cats.

"Awww" was Tori's only comment, which earned a "what the hell?" look from Jade while Cat only chuckled.

"And I ruin it again. Way to go Tori." She told herself. She was cut off by a hug herself.

"_Awww" _Jade mocked. This time it was Tori's round to glare. They started walking out of the hospital.

"And for the last time, I don't talk like that!" Tori yelled at her friend, who just laughed with Cat. Tori simply shook her head at the two, but ended up smiling herself in the end.


	10. I'm really happy

Say what you want about the owner, but Nozu was a great place to hang out. Tori, Jade and Cat were sitting at a table, waiting for the waiter to take the orders. This was the first time Cat was outside like this with friends. She was smiling. It wasn't the fake smile she had to put up every morning for so long now. No, it was a genuine smile. She smiled because her parents were ready to get help. She smiled because the guilt was taken of her shoulders. But mostly, she smiled because of the two girls sitting at the table with her. Jade and Tori saved her from her parents and from herself. The scars would always remind her of that.

"God, I'm hungry. Where is the waiter?" Tori groaned. She didn't eat anything since breakfast that morning, and she was starving.

"Stop whining, here he is." Jade told her and they gave their orders. They got their food after a few minutes, and Tori didn't waste a second. Jade wanted to choke her for slurping, but she wouldn't. A few months ago? Yes. Now? No chance. Cat spoke up all of the sudden.

"Look, I never really had the chance to thank you." She looked at both of them.

"Cat, you don't have…"

"No, Jade, I do. I'm sorry I hadn't told you guys anything about it. I didn't know any better. You really helped me although I tried to push you away from it. Had you not shown up yesterday at my place and picked me up, I would probably be cutting myself again and my mother would still be drinking. Thank you for being there for me then and thank you for staying with me now. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you both." She finished, smiling at both of them.

"Every time." Tori told her and placed her hand on Cat's, giving it a squeeze and moving away a second later. Jade didn't say anything.

"Jade, if there is any problem with me staying at your place, you know, I can always…"

"Cat, I told you already. You can stay at my place as long as you want."

"But, what if your dad has something against it?" she wondered, knowing how Mr. West doesn't really like her or any of her friends.

"Well, to hell with him then. If he has any problems with it, I can move out and we can find an apartment somewhere."

"Jade, you don't have to do this because of me."

"I'm doing it because I want to. Because I care about you Cat. I told you yesterday. You are like a sister to me, and I promised you I would protect you like Michael did. So please, don't worry about it." Jade reassured her. Cat responded the only way she could at this, she hugged the Goth sitting next to her. Jade looked over at the smiling and still eating Tori.

"Same goes for you." She told her and smiled. Tori smiled back.

"Thank you. You know I love you both. So let's just have fun tonight." Suddenly she saw someone standing at their table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Beck!" Cat greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I'm here with the guys. Robbie had a date with a girl, but she didn't show up so he called Andre and me and now he is crying his heart out." Beck explained.

"Aw. Poor Robbie." Cat pouted.

"Sucks to be him." Jade uttered, speaking up for the first time since Beck stood there. Cat suddenly got up.

"Tori, come with me please. I need to go to the bathroom." She said and gave Tori a small wink. Tori got the message. She got up and walked past Beck.

"Keep her company while we are gone." She told him and they left. Jade glared at them both. Really, she was going to murder those two one day. It's not like she hasn't come up with a thousand fool proof plans to murder some people in the past.

Beck sat down nervously. The awkward silence was the worst thing. They used to be inseparable, and now they can't even chat with each other for a minute.

"Look, you can just go. I won't mind." Jade told him in a neutral tone. She wasn't going to show him that she missed him. He left her. All he had to do was open that door, and he didn't.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't open the door that day. I'm sorry I acted the way I did." He told her. His voice was different. It wasn't cool, laid-back Beck talking. It was the Beck who would spend every free minute with her. Who would always tell her how he loved her, how she was beautiful, and Jade missed that guy more than she would ever admit to anyone.

"Well, it's a bit late now." She told him, looking everywhere but at him.

"I know." He sighed. But he wouldn't give up. Not again.

"Andre told me what you did for Cat. You really helped her. I'm proud of you."

"Whatever. Of course I would help her. You know how much I love her." Jade answered, still not looking at the handsome guy sitting across the table.

"You changed in the past months. You know that?"

"What do you mean?" she finally looked at him.

"You are calmer. You are smiling more. You aren't as sarcastic or angry as you used to be. You don't tell people of like you used to. You don't even make fun of Tori anymore."

"She helped me a lot. I opened up to her. I didn't know if it was a good idea first, but now I'm glad I did. She and Cat are the only two I can really tell anything. But wait. How did you notice all those changes?"

"You think I wasn't watching you every moment I could. I tried not to. I tried to move on and just forget about you. But I couldn't. I regret every day that I broke up with you. I want you back. Right now I see the Jade I fell in love with four years ago. I see the beautiful, loving, caring girl that means the world to me. Please, give me another chance. Give us another chance. I wont screw up again, I promise." He told her and placed his hand on hers. She didn't pull back, she just looked at him.

"I miss you too." She suddenly told him. "No more games, no more pride." She told herself and continued:

"I'm sorry for all those arguments. You know how insecure I am. You know what is going on with my family. I was at a really bad place in my life, and you were the rock that kept me from falling. When you left me, it was too much. I started cutting again. Thank god Tori found me crying that day. Had she not, who knows how far I would have gone. But now, I'm in a better place. I feel more confident. I am accepting the fact that people care about me. I slowly am showing them that I care too." She said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want t fights anymore. I don't want the awkwardness when we are at the same place. I want to be able to hang out with all of you again. I want to enjoy everything I have. I want my boyfriend back. I want you back. I…" he leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a minute, they broke the kiss.

"God, I missed this." He said and sat next to her, connecting their lips again.

Cat and Tori were standing a bit further away, looking at the old/new couple. Jade noticed them and left a little chuckle. Both girls gave her thumbs up.

"About damn time they got back together." Tori heard Andre say as he stepped next to her.

"He couldn't stop talking about her or that day. Now finally everything can go back like it was before." He said, still looking at them. Cat hugged Tori's arm and leaned her head on Tori's shoulder.

"Better than it was before." Cat said.

The next months were great. Jade's and Beck's relationship was stronger than ever. Cat still hadn't moved back home. In fact, Jade and she had gotten a big apartment close to school. It was a gift from Miss Valentine's boss. He said it was a "gift for watching Cooper so often". Cat talked to her parents on a regular basis. She would even go home for dinner from time to time. Jade moved out, much to her father's dismay. They did get along much better when they didn't have to see each other often. He would still finance her school and life tough. Although he would never really show her, he did care and wanted Jade to have a future. Beck and Tori were regular guests. Everyone enjoyed the carefree life they all shared now.

_Cat was sitting on a bench in the park. She was watching the night sky. The moon and the stars were beautiful. She saw someone sit right next to her. It was Michael. _

"_I'm glad you are better. Took you long enough." He joked. _

"_I'm glad too. I miss you tough." She answered. He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead._

"_I miss you too. But you need to enjoy your life. Are mom and dad better?"_

"_Yeah. Mom has not touched alcohol for months now. She even got her job back. Mr. Gibbons even gave me and Jade an apartment where we can live in. I'm really happy now."_

_She turned around but he was gone. _

"_I love you." She said before everything went dark._

"Cat, hey, you fell asleep on the couch." She heard Jade say. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Jade asked, looking concern. Cat just gave her a hug and shook her head. Jade hugged her back, confused.

"Don't worry. Everything is okay." 


End file.
